The invention relates to combustion systems, and more particularly to combustion systems based on imploding vortex technology, combined with ion separation of combustion gases.
An imploding plasma energy converter was previously developed by the present applicant and is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,966, issued on Nov. 1, 1994. This prior converter, although highly efficient and practical, does not entirely maximize combustion vortex turbulence and it lacks a convenient means for finely adjusting the air-fuel ratio after full operating temperature has been reached.
As noted in this previous patent, earlier inventors have disclosed heating systems based on the principle of burning fuel in a vortex. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,526, shows a cyclone furnace in which a granular solid fuel is directed into a high velocity stream of super-atmospheric pressure air directed tangentially into a fluid cooled cyclone chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,141 discloses a burner for gaseous, liquid fuel, which has a tubular burner structure of a rotationally symmetrical shape, and which has nozzles for supplying combustion air tangentially into the combustion chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,093 discloses a combustion method which can reduce the emission of nitrous oxide and smoke by means of a specific flow pattern of fuel and combustion air in the combustion chamber, and in which secondary air is injected to create a swirling air flow.
None of the prior art, however, shows the use of applicant's concept of the so-called imploding plasma vortex, in which a vortex of burning gases is configured such that the vortex of burning gas plasma is sustained in a plasma chamber such that the vortex is "folded back" into itself, creating a double helix of burning gases at very high temperature combined with preheating of the fuel and combustion air. The principle of the imploding plasma vortex leads to a combustion process of very high thermal conversion efficiency and to a very complete combustion that minimizes polluting emissions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an imploding plasma vortex combustion system which maximizes vortex formation within the system for much improved fuel efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which optionally includes means for precisely adjusting the air-fuel ratio after full operational temperature has been reached to further improve fuel efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which enhances ionization of the air-fuel mixture before and during combustion for still greater fuel efficiency.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combustion system which includes means for pre-heating air in an air-passing and rotating combustion chamber for smooth operational transition to a plasma-burning mode.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combustion system which is economical to construct and operate, which produces no harmful exhaust by-products and which requires very little to no cleaning or other maintenance.